<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>newlyweds by AlwaysJonAndDaenerys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637562">newlyweds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysJonAndDaenerys/pseuds/AlwaysJonAndDaenerys'>AlwaysJonAndDaenerys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Businessman Jon, Character Death, Doctor Dany, Drogo/Dany mention of past relationship, Enemies to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Jon is and was a playboy you'll see what I mean ;), Jonerys, Modern AU, Romantic comedy-ish, almost all Jon's POV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 21:08:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysJonAndDaenerys/pseuds/AlwaysJonAndDaenerys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon and Dany's best friends are getting married, which definitely means they have to keep themselves from killing each other.</p><p>Will the wedding make everything worse for Jon and Dany or will they get a second chance of not screwing up everything like they did before?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow &amp; Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. before the wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, I am still not 100% satisfied with this yet but I want to put it out there or who knows when I'll get the chance to. Also, I have always wanted to write a playboy Jon so this is it. lol<br/>This is a very short story. </p><p> I hope you all enjoy it. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>DANY</strong>
</p><p>“Come on, D. Please?” Her best friend’s caramel orbs are doing their best to give her the puppy eyes. “It’s my wedding day; surely you can spend an hour not trying to find ways on how to kill Jon Snow.” Missandei have been her best friend since college, she was more like a family to her than a friend, really. And as much as she hates that broody Northern womanizer that is Jon Snow, she cannot say no to her chosen sister.</p><p>She sighed, rather dramatically, accepting defeat. “Gods, Missy if only you aren’t my best friend…”</p><p>“…whom you love and is more like a sister to you.” Dany glared at her, fighting the urge to smile. “And getting married this weekend, with you as my maid of honor and Jon as Grey’s best man. So please please, don’t kill each other before the wedding.” </p><p>“I promise to behave myself.” Missy clapped her hands, jumping to hug her best friend when she added, “But tell Grey his best friend better behave himself too. It’s a two-people job, Missy.”</p><p>The caramel-skinned beauty squealed, hugging her tighter each second. “I love you, D. I am so lucky to be your best friend.”</p><p>“Alright, don’t get all mushy on me now.” Breaking away from the hug, Dany cocked her brow. “Do I really have to be partners with that prick at the dance rehearsal though?”</p><p>“Dany, you’re the maid of honor, he’s best man, and you’ll be partners at the wedding so it’s only natural that you practice the dance together as well.”</p><p>Dany didn’t bother to suppress a loud groan at that. “Ughhh, why didn’t Grey pick Robb as his best friend instead? He’s nicer.”</p><p>“That’s because he’s always had a bit of a crush on you. And Jon’s not that bad, if only you’d give him a chance.”</p><p>“Oh please, Robb is just nice.”</p><p>Missy rolled her eyes at her before giving her a stare that says ‘really? Are you that dumb?’ Dany chose to ignore her; Robb is simply just nicer than his cousin.</p><p>“And he’s ‘<em>not that bad’? </em>Please. Snow the womanizer? Snow the guy who had sleep with half the women population? Snow the guy who stood me up just to throw it in my face by sleeping with the bartender? You knew how hard it was for me given my dating history, even if he didn’t know that. Oh yeah, he’s bloody nice.” She said sarcastically.</p><p>“You said it yourself, he didn’t know. He was an arse, I know and what he did was really bad. You never told him about the Drogo thing though.” When she saw her best friend opening her mouth to argue, she added, “And we both know I practically forced you to take a chance on him, you weren’t so willing.”</p><p>That gave her a pause, that’s true.</p><p>
  <em>But still…</em>
</p><p>“Still… he was an arse and always will be. Gods, do you even see how he treats women? I still can’t believe Grey’s friends with him, let alone best friends with him.”</p><p>“You know what they went through, D. In the military, Grey told me your squad is your family. Those bonds formed within the unit is unbreakable. From what Grey told me, Jon had his own ghosts too.”</p><p>“Tell you what’s not unbreakable, Jon Snow’s neck.” She said nonchalantly, studying her nails.</p><p>“D, you promised to be nice.”</p><p>“Yes, yes. I get it. I’ll play nice.” She replied, rolling her eyes. “Just until after the wedding.”</p><p>“Sure, you can kill each other to your heart’s content once we’re in Sunspear.” Why Missy and Grey chose Sunspear for the after-wedding party, she doesn’t know. She had expected Bravos or the island of Naath even given Missy and Grey’s personality. They aren’t party-people per se, which is what Sunspear is all about. Not that Dany’s complaining though, Sunspear is a fun place to be–the party, booze, the crowd– it’s loud and lively enough for Dany to be able to shut off everything in her head.</p><p>“I’m sure Snow’s gonna find beds to occupy and things to hump as long as we land there. Can’t wait to get rid of him.”</p><p>Missy  laughed at her friend’s antics. At least now she can be sure no one is dying at her wedding.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>---</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>JON</strong>
</p><p> “Jon! Over here!” Missy waved at him, and he can see Grey trailing after his soon-to-be-wife. Jon found himself lingering at the space behind his best friend, waiting for another person to make an appearance. He schooled his face, trying to hide his disappointment when there wasn’t a silver-haired woman in sight.</p><p>“Hey, Missy.” He went to hug the couple, congratulating them.</p><p>“Can’t believe you’re getting hitched this weekend.” Jon immediately told Grey as he slapped the man’s shoulders.</p><p>“We’ll, you better, because I am.” Grey grinned at him before stopping their tracks, “Also, remember what I told you?”</p><p>Jon rolled his eyes; he could see Missy smirking at him. Of course he remembers, if he’s being totally honest, that’s what all Jon could think as he was on the plane. He was so deep in thought, thinking about Missy’s best friend that he even missed the flight attendant openly flirting with him, which is a big deal for Jon. If someone’s flirty, you can be sure Jon would always bite. He had always hated how a certain petite beauty with purple eyes and silver hair seem to throw him off his game.</p><p>He sighed dramatically, as if it was the hardest thing he ever has to do. “Aye, be nice to Stormborn.”</p><p>“Great, we’re all set as long as you two do not kill each other.”</p><p>“I still don’t know why you insist on calling her that, she hates that.” Missy glared at him but she was suppressing a laugh, he could tell.</p><p>“Darling, Dany just hates everything that comes out of Jon’s mouth.” Grey chuckled.</p><p>“Right, let’s make fun of my best friend and best man three days before the wedding, it’ll be fun.” Jon said smugly, “I’m flattered, you guys.”</p><p>The three of them shared a laugh before heading to the wedding venue.</p><p> </p><p>Entering the venue, Jon immediately spots <em>her. </em>So he immediately glided in her direction just to get a rise out of her. “Oh Stormborm, fancy seeing you here. You aren’t stalking me, are you?” He teased.</p><p>She rolled her eyes at him as she stood up from the bar stool, shoving him out of the way. “You know what, Snow? Since you’re here, I’m out.”  </p><p>“Party’s over, people ‘cause Stormborn is such a kill joy.” He smirked at her while she put up a dirty finger in his direction before leaving the bar.</p><p>“I thought I told you to be nice.” Grey chastised him.</p><p>“What, I was nice.” Grey glared at him. “Alright, alright, I’ll try better next time.”</p><p>Missy then entered with one of those huge binder folders she always has, something to do with the details of the wedding. She looked around; no doubt sensing her best friend’s disappearance is because of his presence. “Alright, no blood bath yet, and you still have all your teeth and fingers, so I guess we’re good?”</p><p>Jon beamed at her, then at Grey. “See, man? Told you that wasn’t that bad.”</p><p>Grey just shook his head, but not without smiling at his antics.</p><p> </p><p>She smells nice, <em>really really</em> nice. Jon couldn’t help but wonder how soft her hair would feel under his fingertips. Also, up close, he can clearly see all the imperfection that Daenerys Stormborn Targaryen doesn’t have. He might have been lost in his own thoughts with her on his arms as they dance if it weren’t for the death glare she gave him when she looked up to him.</p><p>“What are you staring at, Snow?” She scowled, he cannot help the upward tug of his lips at the sight of her annoyed little face.</p><p>“I’m thinking you’re getting comfortable.”</p><p>She scoffed but neither of them pulled away. They have been scolded far too many times already by the wedding coordinator. “You wish.”</p><p>He chuckled. After a few seconds, she spoke again. “Bet you’re dying to get this over with so you could figure out which bridesmaid you should shag with next?” She jabbed at him.</p><p>“Aye, though the offer still stands.” He lowered his mouth on her ears so he could whisper, “I mean, I’m always ready if you are.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes at him, moved away a bit and then sighed. “Look, we promised Missy and Grey we will play it nice.” He smiled, and then yelped as she pinched his sides before whispering, “But you are bloody disgusting, I hope you know that.”</p><p>“You always remind me.” He quipped back, his tone losing a bit of its playfulness.</p><p>She must have sense it because then she added, “I see Alys checking you out since we started the rehearsal, maybe try your luck there?” The music stopped and she walked away immediately. As Jon followed her with his eyes, he saw Alys moving towards him. She is a friend of Robb from college and had always had a bit of a crush on Jon, he made a mistake of sleeping with her one drunken night when Robb was home from college and she had sort of started stalking him since. The girl just wouldn’t take a hint. Jon did his best to avoid her the rest of the evening.</p><p>He went to bed thinking of Daenerys, it annoys him how she always throws him off his game. He could be out there now, that one redhead at the bar keeps hitting on him, but instead, he is here, alone on his bed, with thoughts occupied of a silver-haired woman who he is quite positive would murder him the first chance she gets. From time to time, he remembers that incident five years ago and could almost hit himself in the face thinking about it. He figured thinking <em>what if</em> would not change a thing, doesn’t mean he can’t keep being amused by her and continuously irk her.</p><p>“Bloody Stormborn.” He chuckled before sleep pulled him in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. the wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There's another reason this fic is called newlyweds. *winks*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>DANY</strong>
</p><p>The wedding was beautiful, Missy cried and Grey and even Dany almost tear up. It was a simple ceremony with only their closest friends. The night was filled with laughter and love, and booze. Everyone was either dancing or singing, celebrating their friends’ new life together.</p><p>It’s a beautiful ceremony, Dany thought as she sipped on her champagne, sitting down with Jon. Surprisingly, aside from a few jabs here and there, they have been civil with each other, almost friendly even. They found out they quite enjoy each other’s company when they’re not trying to one-up the other. Dany had even laughed at Jon’s terrible jokes, and Jon had been attentive in listening to her complain about her meddling family.</p><p>“So…”</p><p>“So…”</p><p>They said at the same time, earning chuckles from both of them.</p><p>“Missy made me promise not to try and find ways to kill you before the wedding. We’ll, the wedding is over so I guess we could go back to hating each other.”</p><p>He smirked at her, there’s a sudden pain in Jon’s chest that he couldn’t quite explain. “I don’t hate you, Stormborn. You hate me.”</p><p>“Oh come on, why else would you have taken the time to bother me every time we see each other, huh?”</p><p>“Ah, because it was fun?”</p><p>“Well, your idea of fun is clearly problematic.” He shrugged and Dany laughed. “Anyway, what are you even still doing here? By now, I expect you to be shagging someone already. Don’t think I haven’t seen that redhead with big teeth eyeing you since the rehearsal dinner.”</p><p>“Spying on me, huh? Wait, you did not scare her off, did you, Stormborn? You know you don’t have to be jealous.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes at him. “Oh shut up, Snow. I’m just surprised you haven’t flirted back. You being <em>you</em>.”</p><p>“Eh, no one worth looking at. She’s not really my type.” Jon gave her an odd look; she did not know what to think of it.</p><p>“I don’t think you have a type, you sleep with everything that moves.”</p><p>He shrugged, smirking.</p><p>“Gods, you really are disgusting. What do you think women are for, huh? Do you think we just exist to please you?”</p><p>“No.” He paused, studying her for a second. He turned to fully face her. “You really do think the worst of me, don’t you?”</p><p>“We’ll, you haven’t given me any reason not to. And may I remind you that you hooked up with the bartender at the exact same place we were supposed to meet. You know, before.”</p><p>“Hey, hey. You didn’t know my reasons then.”</p><p>“What other reason could there be, aside from you’re a prick who only thinks with his–“</p><p>“Watch it, Stormborn.”</p><p>“Why? Am I hurting your feelings? I told Missy I know your kind and I’ve watched you with women before but I gave you a chance. Missy convinced me you weren’t so bad though I told her you know nothing but fuck and hurt women and –“</p><p>“I heard. I knew that’s what you thought of me then.” He paused, studying her. “What you’ll always think of me.”</p><p>They stared at each other, the playfulness on their conversation long gone. Jon grabbed his glass and gulps the alcohol in one motion.</p><p>He shrugged, offering her a sad smile. <em>His eyes were sad, </em>Dany thought. “So I figured, why bother?”</p><p> Dany’s mouth opened and closed but no words came out. Well, she wasn’t expecting that. Before she could think of an answer, he spoke again, Dany could swear it’s the most sincere she’d seen him; not counting the night he asked her out. He looked so sincere then that Dany decided to give it a chance, then of course he had to be his usual Jon Snow self and left her for a chance to shag someone readily available.</p><p>Then again, he heard what she told Missy? <em>Was that why he blew her off? Did she hurt Jon Snow’s non-existent cold heart? </em></p><p>“But you’re right, that was wrong of me. It’s been long overdue but I’m sorry.”</p><p><em>She definitely wasn’t expecting that.</em> Dany thought. She nodded at him, grabbing the vodka bottle to pour them another shot. She held her glass up to him.</p><p>“Since we’re celebrating our best friends’ new life together, I’d like to propose a toast as well.”</p><p>She cocked her eyebrow at him; this certainly will be the longest they’ve spent in each other’s company without bickering or yelling. “Do tell, Snow.”</p><p>He lifted his glass, tilting it in her direction, “To new beginnings?”</p><p>She chuckled, as cliché as it may sound. “To new beginnings.”</p><p>The night went on, the guests had started going into their own rooms– not that neither her nor Jon had noticed. Surprisingly, they enjoyed talking to each other once they got the resentment out of their chests. They shared stories about their memorable moments with the newlyweds, then talked about their childhood, even shared the most mischievous things they have done as children.</p><p>“I swear, Aunt Cat almost took mine and Robb’s head off for scaring Sansa so bad, she doesn’t even want to go to the rest room alone.”</p><p>“Sansa, I can imagine but Arya? I do not think anything would have scared Arya, not even flour-covered ghosts in the basement.” She chortled.</p><p>“She was five,” Jon said, still laughing at his and Robb’s antics. “She didn’t cry though, just screamed really loud then tried to hit us when she found out it was just me and Robb. But Sansa almost passed out.”</p><p>“That’s not funny.” She said, but even she was laughing so hard, her eyes waters. “It was Halloween, so everything was extra spooky.”</p><p>“It really was.” Jon said between laughter, before asking for another round of alcohol. She didn’t miss the way he filled her glass first before turning to his own glass.</p><p>As the night dragged on, they soon found themselves drunk and making a fool of themselves. From Jon trying to balance a spoon at the tip of his nose to Dany trying to walk a straight line after turning three times, they did every dare they could think of.</p><p>Come morning, the biggest drunk dare they could ever think of will welcome them.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>
  <strong>JON</strong>
</p><p>He groans, <em>it’s hot.</em></p><p>Too hot. And his head is pounding. The window was opened, so rays of sunshine hit the bedroom. When Jon tried covering his eyes, he found he couldn’t, something heavy is keeping his arms pinned to the bed. He glanced down at his arm and saw silver curls fanned on the bed. Jon frowned, reaching his fingers out to brush the strays on her face.</p><p>
  <em>Surely, it won’t be her. It can’t be her. </em>
</p><p>His inner struggle stopped when he saw her face, Jon thought his heart would stop when he confirmed it’s her.</p><p>
  <em>Dany. </em>
</p><p>And she’s the most gorgeous thing he had ever wakened up to. Absentmindedly, his fingers traced her cheekbones, her flushed cheeks, her cute little nose, and then her soft plum lips.</p><p>He groaned, how could he ever forget how they felt like? Jon wished he hadn’t drunk too much the night before, but then again, he was sure she won’t be here if they hadn’t drunk their ass off last night. A soft whimper got him out of his reverie, when he looked back at her he was welcome with purple orbs staring at him. He saw her frown before realization hits her. Her eyes widen and immediately remove the arm she had draped over his waist. Jon found he immediately miss the contact.</p><p>She sat up, tugging the bed sheets with her for some decency. They said nothing for a while.</p><p>“Tell me you have your clothes on.” She whispered.</p><p>Jon peeked under the sheets, although he was quite sure that if Daenerys Targaryen ends up on his bed, there’s no way he’d still be wearing any clothes.</p><p>“Um…”</p><p>“Oh for heaven’s sake!” She cursed, immediately getting up to pick up her discarded clothes on the floor. Jon got flashes of soft touches and low whispers as he spied her lacy red underwear.</p><p>Her mumbling continues, “Gods, why did we drink too much.”</p><p>He started picking up his clothes as well, putting on his pants first since he could not see his polo anywhere inside the room. “Relax, Stormborn. It’s just one night.”</p><p>She glared at him.</p><p>He continued, “If it makes you feel any better, I don’t even remember it.”</p><p>Her head whipped at his direction, her icy deadly stare looking back at him. “Not that I’m saying you’re forgettable or anything, just that…”</p><p>“You’re a prick, Jon Snow.”</p><p>“That’s not what I…I just… you can just forget it if you want. You don’t remember it anyway too, right?”</p><p>She paused, staring at him. “Right.” She continues dressing herself before looking back at him. “Not a word of this to anyone, Snow. I mean it.”</p><p>He raised his hands as if in surrender, “Wouldn’t wanna ruin your reputation.”</p><p>As they both went to exit his room, something caught their eyes. Down on the floor was a bouquet of flowers, but certainly not the one Missy had and Sansa caught. Something was draped over the couch, a sash, he supposed. When Dany tugged at it to read the label printed, their eyes widen as the memories of last night flood their senses; for written on that very sash is something Jon Snow would have never thought of seeing his entire life, maybe only as a prank or in his fantasy and drunken dreams.</p><p><em>Mrs. Targaryen-Snow, </em>it says.</p><p>“Seven hells.” Dany muttered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(And yeah, the title does not only pertain to Missandei and Grey ;)  )</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for the kind comments and kudos. :)</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>JON</strong>
</p><p>“Just sign the damn papers!”</p><p>It had been about three weeks since the whole Jon-and-Dany-got-married fiasco. Turns out, they have been posting on their Instagram pages while drunk so they were bombarded with best wishes and congratulatory messages from their families and friends. But of course, Grey and Missy knew they were both too wasted to remember anything. ‘<em>Why do they allow people to get married when they’re drunk’? The caramel beauty exclaimed while her new husband just answered with ‘It is Sunspear, darling. They even allowed people to marry a payphone here.’ </em></p><p>For the first entire week, they have been in and out of offices to try and fix the entire mess. Daenerys was determined, Jon wasn’t as enthusiastic. He was still having his fun. And it turns out, being a married man have some sort of an effect on women, as they were throwing themselves in his direction more often than before. And they weren’t being discreet about it. Oddly enough, he found he wasn’t interested in their advances, well, maybe not that much. If he’s truly being honest with himself, there was an entirely different reason too…</p><p>“I told you, no.”</p><p>“Why not?” She stomped her foot on the ground, anger and frustration building up. “Gods, Jon Snow, I hate you. You really do like to watch me suffer, huh? Just sign the papers.”</p><p>He shrugged nonchalantly, “I enjoy watching you suffer, Stormborn. So, no.” He sipped his coffee once again, enjoying getting into her nerves. She’s really quite cute when she’s angry. <em>A fierce little thing</em>, the middle name, which he had taken to use as his personal nickname for her–suits her, <em>Stormborn. </em></p><p>
  <em>Fiery little Stormborn, as strong as storm, hot as fire. Wait, what?</em>
</p><p>“Come on, it can’t be that bad being married to me.” He stood up, turning his back at her, continuing to tease her. “I mean, I’m rich like you are. You’re a doctor; I’m a businessman, so money won’t be a problem. You can even opt to work a few shifts as Stark and Snow industries is thriving, as you know. We can arrange something if you want to keep seeing other people too, you know?” He winked. “We’re both attractive so our babies will look straight out of a magazine, and…”</p><p>“You really are a fucking arsehole, Jon Snow!” She yelled at him so loudly it almost sounded like a sob too. Jon spun his head, so fast a bit worried he had pushed her a bit far. But all he saw was Dany shutting the door after her, her hand wiping angrily at her face.</p><p>
  <em>Wait, was she crying? When had he ever seen her cry? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Never.  </em>
</p><p>Before he knows it, he was running after her. “Wait, Stormborn, wait. Dany! Please.” But before he could reach her, she speeds away in her car, never looking back at him.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>“I just don’t know why she reacted that way.” Jon slumped on Grey’s couch. He tried calling her, sending her messages on Instagram, hell he even called the hospital. She just wouldn’t talk to him.  </p><p>“Dude, she’s been begging you for that divorce papers for weeks, of course she’ll be mad.”</p><p>Grey sat down across him, offering him another beer. “Gods, Missy is gonna kill me and it’ll be your fault, Jon. I haven’t had the time to properly enjoy my marriage, thank you very much.”</p><p>“I was just playing around with her, you know, like always.”</p><p>“Hmm, we’ll both be dead once Missy finds out, I’m telling you. And by gods, Jon, if you are still so clearly in love with her, so much so that you want to stay married to her, then do it properly, man.”</p><p>“Woah, woah. Where did that come from?” He chuckled. “I am not in love with her.”</p><p>Grey rolled his eyes at him, gulping down his beer. “Yeah, keep telling yourself that.”</p><p>Jon shook his head. Grey is still up on his honeymoon phase he thinks everyone around is in love with one another. Just the other day he was going on and on about how Gendry and Arya were flirting during the wedding. <em>Arya, flirting? Yeah, right. He could almost snort at the thought. </em></p><p>“I just didn’t know why she was so touchy about the marriage subject. You know?”</p><p>Grey nodded absentmindedly, humming in response as he averts his gaze from him.</p><p>“Grey?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>Jon narrowed his eyes, “What is it? Wanna tell me something about that?”</p><p>“About what?” Grey is clearly avoiding the subject; he averted his eyes once more, suddenly finding the tulips at the table top so interesting. “Want another beer?”</p><p>“Tell me.”</p><p>“I do not know what you’re talking about, Jon.” He stood up, opening the fridge once again, “Beer?”</p><p>Jon stared at him, showing him he’s never going to back down until he spills.</p><p>“No? More for me, then.” Grey murmured, sitting back down on the couch, flipping channels. The man could feel his best friend’s glare at him; looking like he’ll murder him any second, gods, Jon Snow can be terrifyingly creepy.</p><p>“What, man. Stop that. That’s creepy.” Grey shot at him.</p><p>“Says the man who had been though hell and back in the military. We were shot and thrown bombs at, Grey.”</p><p>Jon moved closer to his best friend, squinting his eyes to study him, determined to get to the bottom of this. “Tell me, you clearly know something.”</p><p>“My wife would kill me, Jon. Don’t do this to me.” He chuckled nervously. “No, I’m keeping my mouth shut.”</p><p>“Grey, tell me why Dany acted that way.”</p><p>“Dany? Since when do you call her–“</p><p>“Grey, man to man. Please.”</p><p>“Haven’t it occurred to you that she just does not like the idea of being married to you? You guys hate each other to the bones; clearly, she won’t wanna stay married to you. That’s it.”</p><p>“No, that’s not it.” Grey gave him a look of disbelief. “Alright, aye, it is that, but there’s more. I’ve never seen her so angry and…”</p><p>“And?” Grey’s eyes widened, “I swear to god, Jon if you made her cry…”</p><p>“She was crying.” Grey cursed out loud, mumbling once again that Missy is going to kill both of them. <em>You made her cry? Jon, I am so going to kill you, man. Do you even remember who Daenerys Targaryen is? Dany doesn’t cry, he yelled at him.</em></p><p>“I know! That’s why I was a bit bummed out. But she won’t talk to me. She even managed to dodge me at the hospital.”</p><p>Grey shook his head in disbelief. Mumbling about what a stupid best friend he has. “I mean, why is she so touchy about it, I mean, was she married before or something?”</p><p>Jon saw his best friend stiffen; <em>surely, she cannot be married?</em> But Grey’s posture is telling him otherwise.</p><p>“Was she? Married?” Jon repeated.</p><p>Grey paused before letting out a loud sigh, a sign that he’s given up.</p><p>Before Jon could offer a smirk of victory though, the other man’s eyes turned steely serious. Bloody hell, why is he suddenly scared? Was Dany really married before? Was it a horrible marriage?</p><p>“Look, Jon, you can’t tell Dany that I told you. And you can’t tell anyone about it.”</p><p>He nodded, growing more curious by the second, his heart beating faster in his chest.</p><p>“I don’t even know the full details; I just know some things that Missy told me.” He paused to regard him once more. “Swear never to tell, Jon.”</p><p>“I swear.”</p><p>“If you breathe a word of this to anyone, Jon, I promise I would ruin you.”</p><p>“I won’t, I swear it, just tell me.”</p><p>Grey took a deep breath, exhaling, he started explaining, “Yeah, well, Dany was married before. And from what Missy told me, it wasn’t a good marriage.”</p><p>“Oh, a marriage gone bad, then.” Jon said, his brows furrowed.</p><p>“No, Jon, you don’t understand.” He swallowed hard. “It wasn’t just bad, it was toxic. Her ex husband was every bit definition of bad, he was alcoholic, an adrenaline junkie in the worst way, it was… She was…”</p><p>Jon could see the internal struggle Grey was having. Suddenly it clicked– how Dany never wanted to date when he had met her. From the way she would flinch sometimes whenever a guy touches her without consent. From the flashes of fear he had seen in her eyes once or twice whenever some drunken fool tries to make a move on her.</p><p>“Abused. She was abused?” Jon concluded, knowing he’s the biggest arsehole on planet right now. Grey nodded sadly at him, neither saying anything for a while.</p><p>“Missy told me it was so bad Dany had to file a TRO against him after the divorce, she practically cannot go anywhere without Missy, that’s how she ended up sharing the apartment with her.” Grey rubbed the back of his neck, shaking his head. “Gods, Jon, she had experienced it all–broken ribs, bloody lips, it was… It was something no one should ever have to experience.”</p><p>“I could kill the fucker who did that to her.” Jon slumped down on the couch, feeling horrible. “Fuck, now I feel… gods, I’m an arsehole.”</p><p>Raising his beer to him, Grey told him, “That we can agree on. And don’t worry, said fucker is dead. Hit and run, Missy told me, a year ago or so.”</p><p>“Good, would’ve hunted him down if he’s still alive.”</p><p>No one said anything for a while, Jon still trying to make sense of what he had just discovered. “She’s just… so fiery, you know? I never would have thought…”</p><p>“Well, you thought wrong, my friend.” Tapping him on the shoulders, Grey went to answer the door. Soon enough, Missy was inside and catching up with her husband. Jon’s mind was somewhere else.</p><p> </p><p>That night, sleep did not come easy. He tossed and turn and now still wide awake. He cannot get the image of a crying Daenerys Targaryen out of his mind. She’s so strong-willed and independent, and she never takes shit from anybody. <em>How could someone dare sway that fire?</em></p><p>She’s also kind and beautiful and smart, and gentle; he cannot imagine what kind of monster would want to hurt all <em>that</em>. Without wanting to, the sweet image before him turned into something else: her with bruises and bloody cuts on her face, her petite form shaking with fear in the corner of the room; his fists balled up involuntarily.</p><p>He really could really kill that man, whoever he is, if he was still alive.</p><p>The next day, he immediately called Missy to ask where Dany was. He had earned a mouthful from her, as Grey had expected. She yelled at him all throughout the conversation, saying just because he’s her husband’s best friend does not mean he could make her best friend cry. She also made the same point as Grey, telling him that Dany never cries so he was a bloody arse for making her.</p><p>Once she had calmed down, Jon finally got the chance to tell her that he had signed the papers and he wants to bring it to Dany. <em>Wrong move</em>, Jon realized after earning another set of sermon from Missy, saying how he could believe Dany would want to see his stupid face after what he’s done. They settled by Jon saying she’ll give them to Missy instead and she can then hand it over to Dany. Missy didn’t miss the way he called her Dany and now the usual Stormborn, the nickname he had reserved for her best friend.</p><p>“It’s just… You have to understand, Jon. All her life she felt like everyone was controlling her, Jon; from her family to her first husband. Dany felt trapped, like her life isn’t hers.”</p><p>“And when I refused to sign the divorce papers, she felt the same; like she was being controlled, forced to do what she doesn’t want to.”</p><p>He cursed, feeling like the biggest idiot in the planet, because <em>he probably is,</em> he thought. “I’m so sorry, Missy.”</p><p>“Well, tell her that.”</p><p>“I want to but she does not want to see me.”</p><p>He heard Missy sighed. “And I’m pretty much sure she’ll kill you when you show your stupid face at her front door.”</p><p>Finally, Jon decided not to push Dany so he dropped the documents off at Missy’s, leaving a note inside for Dany. <em>I’m so sorry, </em>it simply said.</p><p> </p><p>He hadn’t heard anything from her after that. He knew she was at Missy and Grey’s housewarming party but she had to leave early, so he missed her. <em>And also, he misses her. </em></p><p>He got so used to her presence every time there’s a gathering that it feels weird without her silver hair swaying with the music and violet orbs hidden when she smiles so hard her eyes squint. Sure they spend most time arguing and annoying each other, but still, he cannot help the feeling of loneliness from seeping into his cold heart. And for the life of him, he does not know why.</p><p>The truth was, Jon did not sign the divorce papers right away not only to tease her, but also because he simply did not want to. He found he enjoy being with her, the wedding weekend they spent trying to play nice to each other was actually lovely. Also, if he was being honest with himself, he knew that deep down inside that cold heart of his she insisted on calling, he was a bit enamored by her, if he’s to be bold and brutally honest, he actually likes her.</p><p>He still likes her. And that had never happened with any other women before.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>It was almost a month after that whole mess when he saw her again, for the baby shower for Missy. He did not know why he was nervous all of a sudden to approach her. Is it because they’re civil now, or if he may be bold, friends now?</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>She turned to face him and he nearly forgotten how to breathe. She’s so beautiful, she always have been but the whole month she had not graced him with her presence reminded him just how bloody gorgeous she really is. Her silver tresses a bit longer, her skin a bit tanned, <em>was she on a vacation? </em>And her cheeks a bit flushed from all the running around she’s been doing in preparation for the surprise party for Missy.</p><p>“Hey.” She smiled.</p><p>“Um, beer?” He offered, she shook her head, nodding at her hands full of glitters, still putting up signs for the baby. After he helped her with the decoration, they settled into a comfortable silence. He smiled, remembering how they used to bit each others’ head off and won’t be seen nowhere near each other, before.</p><p>After a while, he turned to her.</p><p>“I feel like I am always late on apologies but…Sorry, I was an arse.”</p><p>She looked surprised, but she tried hiding it. “You were.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Is the world coming to an end?”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“You’re apologizing and admitting you’re an arse. It must be the end of the world, Snow.” She chuckled lightly, but he didn’t miss the sadness still etched on her eyes. Daenerys Targaryen had always been an enigma that he’s come to discover each time they meet, now, he’s finally learning her.</p><p>He ducked his head, trying to turn the conversation into their normal bickering, “Trust me, Stormborn, if it’s the end of the world I won’t be here.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes at him, scowling. “Of course, you’d be humping your way across the globe, trying to sleep with every woman available.”</p><p>He pressed his hand on his chest dramatically, “Aww, you know me so well.”</p><p>She shook her head, her lips now in a tiny smile. “You pig.”</p><p>She walked away from him, wearing that smile, still shaking her head. He missed that smile, and he wanted to erase the image of her bruised and scared from his nightmares.</p><p>He took in this sight of her, happy and light and free, and tried his best to memorize it. <em>That’s more like it, </em>he thought.</p><p>Jon walked towards the stairs, where he will be hanging one of the dozen signs Dany had gotten for this party. He didn’t realize he was still wearing the stupid smile on his face until Arya pointed it out.</p><p>“What are you smiling about?”</p><p>“More like who he is smiling about.” Sansa quipped in, titling her head at the direction he came from.</p><p>His cousins peeked behind him and most likely saw the reason he was smiling, given their smug looks now. When Arya and Sansa turned their looks back at him, they’re both wearing teasing smiles.</p><p>“I knew it! You still really like her.” Sansa was the first to break.</p><p>“You knew it? I knew it.” Arya argued. “Why else would he spend years of his life trying to get a rise out of her? Jon is too much of a coward to admit it so he uses parties and girls and drinking as an excuse.” Arya finishes, hitting his arm.</p><p>“I cannot believe I’m agreeing with Arya.” Sansa folded her arms over her chest, shooting him a look that says ‘pick your act up, Jon.’</p><p>“You’re both funny.” Jon snorted. “You gotta stop with this whole Jon-is-in-love-with-Dany thing.”</p><p>Sansa pointed at him so fast she almost picked out his eye. “See?! You are calling her Danyyyyyy. Since when do you call her that, huh? Huh?”</p><p>“Oh, Danyyy, your hair is so soft, I want to touch it.” Arya made a terrible impersonation of his Northern accent, which made his two sisters, <em>cousins really, </em>but they have always treated him as a brother since Uncle Ned took him in when his mom died.</p><p>“Ha ha, you’re both delusional.”</p><p>“And you’re still in denial.”</p><p>“Am not.”</p><p>“If only you didn’t blow her off those years ago, you guys could’ve been married too, you know? Like Grey and Missy. Maybe with a broody Snow baby on the way.”</p><p>“Gods, quit it you two. When are you gonna stop pestering me?”</p><p>“We’ll stop when you admit you’re still in love with her, you always have been.”</p><p>“Snow’s in love with who?” Dany’s booming voice startled him, he literally froze in his spot. “Oh, the world must really be coming to an end if Jon Snow is in love.” She put her hands on her hip, a smirk on her lips, “So, who’s the very unlucky girl?”<em>Emphasis on the unlucky.</em></p><p>Sansa and Arya cocked their heads at his direction, as if challenging him. He wanted to tell her ‘don’t listen to these two’, and explain that they were sputtering nonsense but as he looked back at her, the words dried at his throat. She saw her brows starting to furrow and before he made an even bigger fool of himself, Dany was called on to check something about the cake or the balloon, he wasn’t sure.</p><p>It wasn’t until he heard his sisters muttering behind him that he was snapped out of his reverie.</p><p>“He’s totally screwed”, he heard Arya said before walking away with Sansa. “What a coward.”</p><p>“Totally. Our cousin is an idiot, why we consider him our brother is beyond me.”</p><p><em>I am totally screwed, </em>Jon thought. <em>I can’t be in love with her… </em></p><p>
  <em>Can I?</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello, hello. This story is almost over, chapter 5 would most likely be an epilogue (because I am really a sucker for epilogues lol)</p><p>I really want to read a Prison Break-inspired Jonerys AU and I have tried writing one since I can't find any, but I am struggling and couldn't write more than a page. (Michael and Sara really could fit Jon and Dany, with Robb as Linc, of course but damn I really cannot do it heh :D )</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. new beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, thanks for the lovely comments and kudos, an epilogue comes after this.<br/>This chapter takes place about 3-4 months after the last chapter. </p><p>Please enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When he woke up this time, he wasn’t hung-over. He was completely aware of his surroundings, of the memories of the night before, of his arms tightly wrapped around her. He can smell her shampoo, her perfume, she’s everywhere.</p><p>His eyes are still swollen, as sure as hers will be when she wakes up. He gently brushed his fingertips against her bare skin, how he managed to wake up without her by his side all these years, he does not know. His heart is still heavy from last night’s event, before he and Dany fell into this bed together. He could feel his heart tighten at the thought of another family loss to him. Dany makes the pain a little lighter to bear.</p><p>They have both been in deep grief after losing Robb. It was quick, DOA. He was in a car accident and Dany was the surgeon assigned to him. It was not permitted for an acquaintance to operate on someone they know but no one was readily available at the time.</p><p>However, Dany never got to do much because as soon as his body arrived at the hospital, it was lifeless already. Robb had been more a brother to him than a cousin and it is tragic to lose him. Dany had been a friend of his as well since Missy and Sansa decided to be friends and drag everyone whenever they hang out.</p><p>And last night, they finally put him to rest after a week of mourning.</p><p>Last night, they both needed comfort and have found each other. They bared themselves and soothe each others’ wounds as would a wounded animal. It was soft, a bit sweet even if you don’t think of the thing that had brought them there together. And unlike the first time, Jon have all the details in memory– her soft gasps, her soft touch, her taste, everything.</p><p>Jon remembers the way Dany held him as he sobbed on her shoulders, the way she placed butterfly kisses at his hair, whispering in his ear, “I am here.” Before they know it, they were kissing and touching and falling asleep tangled with each other.</p><p>Dany made to move up, snapping him out of his thoughts. She was trying to remove his arms that are snaked on her waist. Instead of easing his hold of her, he tightens it and placed a soft kiss on her shoulder.</p><p>He was not letting her go.</p><p>
  <em>Not again, not this time. </em>
</p><p>“Stay.” He murmured in her ear, his arms around her, pressing his chest against her back again.</p><p>She caressed his arms, contemplated in silence for a few seconds before letting out a deep sigh. “Jon…”</p><p>
  <em>No, she can’t leave like this again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please.</em>
</p><p>He eased his hold, sitting up, turning her to face him. “Please, Dany. Let’s talk.”</p><p>She turned to him, her hair loose and soft. Her eyes are bright and her lips plump. “Jon, we don’t have to. We–“</p><p>“No, I want…” He sighed, here it goes. “Losing Robb like that made me think of all the things I have yet to say to him, how I am grateful that they treated me like family, that he treated me like a brother when I needed one. I still have so many things I want to tell him, and things I have yet to do with him like hiking back at Winterfell, or fishing with him and Bran, maybe with Rickon too. And I know I will regret those things for god knows how long.”</p><p>He swallowed, pushing the words out of his mouth, “I just… I don’t want to regret things anymore.”</p><p>He can see her processing his words, the wheels turning in her head. Finally, her shoulders hunched a little.</p><p>“We we’re upset last night, Jon. And vulnerable. That’s just it. Tomorrow, you’ll forget about this, just like the last time.” She said, determined but with a hint of sadness in her voice. “It’s best we just forget about this.”</p><p>“No, no I won’t forget, I can’t. And I haven’t forgotten anything, Dany. Not even that thing five years ago.” He swallowed, a lump forming on his throat. “I know my timing sucks, I know. But I have been feeling this before even Robb…” He swallowed, he can’t say it.</p><p>“Even when Robb was still alive. Yes, we were sad and vulnerable last night but I have wanted to be with you for a very long time, Dany.” He chuckled. “Gods help me, even Arya and Sansa can see it, and I was just denying it for too long. I refuse to see it, to admit it to myself.”</p><p>“Jon…”</p><p>“I was scared of being hurt by you. I was an arse, I am an arsehole, I know. But I want this to work, Dany. I really want to make it work, with you for a very long time. Just…give me a chance.” He pleaded.</p><p>She stared at him, her eyes glassy and he knows just what she’s thinking. Of course she’s afraid, and she does not trust his words, at least not yet. And after everything she had been through, he could not blame her. But he will not give up.</p><p>“Look, I know that you’re scared. I know the things I did, the things I said, I know I’ve hurt you before.” He took her hands and pressed it against his chest, “I was an idiot five years ago, when I heard what you thought of me and I have proven those words true instead of proving you wrong. My sisters were right, I was using parties and girls to face the reality of what I feel. Do you remember when I punched Daario?”</p><p>“Because he stole that blonde chick from you?”</p><p>“No, that’s what I told him, that’s what everyone thought. But I punched him because I was jealous, he was getting too friendly with you and I have heard him talking to one of his friends what he’ll do to you once he gets you on his bed. And I just… I just snapped.”</p><p>“So you being violent is my fault then?” She asked, crossing her arms against her chest.</p><p>“No, no. That’s not what I–. Can’t you see? I’m such in denial I do not even know how to react properly when guys gets handsy around you. I did not even realize it was because I was protective of you, and jealous.”</p><p>He cupped her cheeks. “I don’t want to be an idiot anymore, Dany.”</p><p>“You were an arse.” She sniffled.</p><p>He chuckled at that. “That I am.”</p><p>Turning serious, he pressed his forehead against hers. “I am trying not to be. Just one chance, Dany. Just give me another chance.”</p><p>“I’m scared. I’ve been… I’ve been so hurt before, Jon, you have no idea. I… I want you too, but I’m so terrified.” He wiped the few tears that had escaped her beautiful eyes. If he could take all the pain away, he would in a heartbeat.</p><p>“I know, I know.” He didn’t realize he was weeping too, not until she brushed away a few tears on his cheeks. He held her hand, pressing a soft kiss against her palm. “I will try my very best, Dany. I don’t want to hurt you again.”</p><p>She closed her eyes, breathing deeply. When she let out a sigh, she moved a bit away from him, so she can look at him properly. “One chance, Jon Snow.”</p><p>He smiled, the weight of the world leaving his shoulders. Before he could celebrate, she tapped his nose. “Just once chance, Jon. If I ever feel like I am not being treated right, or if you ever give me any reason that shows you cannot commit to me, I’ll leave. And I will completely cut you off of my life. Understood?”</p><p>He beamed at her, for what is Daenerys Targaryen without her fire? Isn’t that one of the reasons he was head over heels for her? “Gods, I love you.” He said, sealing it with a peck on her lips.</p><p>He could tell she was surprised by his words, but he did not need her to say it back if she’s not ready, if she’s not there yet. But he wanted her to know. “You don’t need to say it back; I just wanted you to know.”</p><p>He pressed another kiss at her knuckles. “I will make this work, Dany, I promise. We will make this work.”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>
  <strong>DANY</strong>
</p><p>Over the next few weeks, Jon had courted her and boy did that man go all the way.</p><p>She would sometimes wake up with fresh flowers on her doorstep, completed with cute little notes she was sure she wouldn’t believe he wrote if his name wasn’t signed on at the end.</p><p>He took her on dates– fancy dates, adventurous dates, funny dates, even– they once tried a literal blind date; the restaurant was shut off, no light, no windows or doors open, they literally dined in the dark. They had a good laugh about it when he walked her home.</p><p>And he had never tried going beyond kisses. He would walk her to her place, give her a good night kiss and leave. If he didn’t know who Jon Snow was before, she would have assumed he’s a blushing maiden.</p><p>He had been very patient with her, and sweet. Really <em>really </em>sweet it makes her blush like a high school girl with a silly crush. They talked about everything, and Dany had decided to tell him about Drogo. He confessed he practically forced it out of Grey so he had sort of an idea already. He was grateful she didn’t kick him out as soon as he confessed that he knows about her past marriage. She had cried and Jon had held her, promising her that he’ll never let anyone hurt her ever again. He wouldn’t, he promised himself as much as he promised her. No one will ever dare touch her as long as he lives.</p><p>She was just about to text him back when her pager sounded, letting her know that another emergency is up. It had been a busy week and tonight was supposed to be how she’ll make up to Jon for all the missed dates. She went to the supplies room to prepare for another surgery, sending Jon a quick text that she could not make it to dinner tonight. Her phone pinged again but she never got the chance to look at it because when she rounded the corner of the hospital, he was there, in his rolled-up shirt and jeans, completed with flowers on his hands.</p><p>She quickly stepped up to him and gave him a peck. “Sorry, I have another surgery. Just eat dinner without me.”</p><p>“Nonsense, I’m already here. I’ll just wait.”</p><p>“Jon, the surgery doesn’t take an hour, you know that? I could be here all night.”</p><p>He shrugged nonchalantly, “I can wait.”</p><p>“Jon…” She made to argue but he cut her off with a kiss. She could not help but smile into it.</p><p>“Go get your patient, Doctor. Love you.”</p><p>She walked towards the operating room but not before yelling at him, “Just go eat dinner first if you plan on being stubborn and wait here all night long. But you really should go home, Jon.” She then sent him flying kisses.</p><p><em>What is she, a teenager? </em>She chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>She was right; the surgery did take a whole night, she expected Jon to have gone home by now as she was able to pass a message to her colleague when they took a 3-minute break last night. Her heart ached when she saw him slumped on a chair, with the bouquet still clutched on his hand. Surely, he will have a terrible back ache and stiff neck when he wakes up.</p><p>She moves beside him, shaking him gently. “Jon.”</p><p>He groaned, refusing to open his eyes. When she called his name again, his eyes fluttered open, and he immediately gave her a sweet smile. “Did I sleep all night?”</p><p>She winced, “Yeah, and you’ll have a terrible backache, I am telling you.”</p><p>“How did the surgery go?”He asked as he craned his neck from side to side.</p><p>“Alright.” She paused to study his dishevelled hair and still sleepy eyes. “You really slept here all night, didn’t you?”</p><p>He smiled sheepishly, running his hands through his hair–a habit he does when he’s shy or nervous. He moved to pick-up a take-out bag she didn’t notice before, handling it to her. “Uh, it’s a bit cold but I figured you must be hungry after all that.”</p><p>
  <em>Where was the Jon Snow who played with hearts before? Because she was sure as hell that that Jon Snow was no longer in this room, he hadn’t been for a long time. </em>
</p><p>Dany felt her heart thumping, she hasn’t said the words back yet, but she knows she had been falling for a long time now. Between those dinner dates and maybe even before that, when they would argue and call each other names and annoy each other to their hearts’ content, she knew. She was just afraid to admit it.</p><p>And now, she no longer has to hold back. She trusts him, completely. She believes him.</p><p>And she’s not afraid anymore.</p><p>She cupped his cheek, placing a soft kiss on his lips. “I really love you, Jon.” Seeing his shocked expression, she giggled, moving once again to press her lips against his, “I love you, Jon Snow.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. celebrations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, consider this an advance Merry Christmas gift.<br/>Thank you for reading this little fic, I appreciate your kudos and kind words. </p><p>All fluff and love. Enjoy! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, let me get this straight.” The minister leaned forward, looking at Jon and then Dany. “You two were married.”</p><p>“Yes.” They said in unison.</p><p> “But you got divorced.”</p><p>“That’s right.” Dany answered quickly.</p><p>“And now you want to get married again.”</p><p>“Exactly.” Jon clapped his hands. “So, now that’s all settled, when can we do it?”</p><p>The minister put his fingers at the bridge of his nose, as if to stop an impending headache. “Why are you kids so complicated?”</p><p>Him and Dany shared a look and shrugged, offering their most charming smiles to the minister.</p><p>The old man in front of them shook his head and let out a deep sigh, as if it physically burdens him to deal with the two of them. “When we were younger, we meet a lovely lass, go on a few dates and marry. You kids should stop making things so complicated.”</p><p>“In my defense…” He quickly jumped in, “I was an idiot, Sir. And I am fixing that. Now.” Jon told him, and Dany had to cover her mouth and hide her smile. “I met a lovely lass, I was an idiot who ruined it… and ruined it a couple more times, but I am here now. Because I am fixing things, and I really want to marry this gorgeous hell of a fiancé I have.” He said as he clutched Dany’s hand.</p><p>“So could you please, please, just help us? You’re the only one left available for this date.”</p><p>“Just give us all the requirements needed and we’ll be out of your hair, Sir.” Dany added with determination.</p><p>“Alright. And I never want to see you here again, alright? If it’s not to get married, don’t bother.” The minister smiled before handling them out a bunch of papers before signing his name on it.</p><p>They looked at him, surprised. “Aye aye, I’ll marry you two off. And I’ll make sure you two do it properly this time.”</p><p>They returned to their loft, hand-in-hand. He couldn’t wipe the grin off his face even if he wanted to. A few months after they became an official couple, Jon had asked her to move in with him. It had been nerve-cracking on his part, not because he thought Dany would say no but because he just really wanted it to be perfect, and not make her feel like he’s forcing anything on her.  </p><p>“Why are you so smileyyy?”</p><p>“Oh, nothing.” He shrugged, teasing her. “Just that I’m marrying the most gorgeous woman on the planet this weekend and I’m really happy about it.”</p><p>“Oh? Is that so?”</p><p>He kissed her cheeks, put his arms around her and pulled her close to him.   </p><p>“Aye, that is so.”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>It was an intimate wedding, attended only by their best friends and family. Grey and Missy of course were their maid of honor and best man.</p><p>“Can you imagine? A year ago, I was the one getting married and you were my best man. Now it’s the other way around.” Grey told him, amused. “You’re married, man. Damn, didn’t think I’d see the day.”</p><p>“Aye.” He smiled, spying Missy as she tried handing his wife a glass of champagne. <em>Good luck with that one, love. </em></p><p><em>His wife.</em> Jon couldn’t stop his smile from getting wider.</p><p>“Ah, look at you, you love struck fool. I told you, didn’t I? You will always be in love with her.”</p><p>“For once in your life, Grey, you’re right.”</p><p>“Ha ha, Missy and you will get along just fine. She always tells me I’m wrong because she’s always right. Welcome to the married life, brother.”</p><p>Jon gave him a lopsided smile as he went to hug him. “Don’t mess this up now, Snow.”</p><p>“I won’t, I promise.” Jon vowed as he caught Dany’s eyes across from him.  </p><p> </p><p>“Hey you.” Dany whispered as he feels her arms around his chest, Jon couldn’t help but smile. He feels his heart fluttering at the mere sound of her voice; he’s a goner, that he is pretty sure. He has been since the first time he had laid eyes on her when Grey dragged his girlfriend’s best friend into their then-apartment.</p><p>He turned in her arms, wrapping his own on her waist. “Hello, wife.” He said, kissing the tip of her nose. “Ready to get out of here?”</p><p>She pulled him closer, humming against his shoulders. “I don’t know how I long I can dodge people offering me drinks, without revealing our <em>little secret</em>.”</p><p>He moved his hand to her belly, the small bump barely noticeable. Jon knew wedding planning is very stressful but Dany’s mood swings had gotten worse over the last couple of weeks. It was not after Jon had practically carried her to the doctor’s office after suffering from “stomach bug” for a week that they found out the reason why. Jon had been over the moon, told her it’s the best wedding present ever.   </p><p>“You know we could always tell them or at least Missy if you want.” He whispered.</p><p>She smiled, “No, not yet. I want this to be for us only, for a bit longer. I suppose Missy suspects it already but was polite enough not to pry.”</p><p>“Alright, then. Whatever my wife, mother of my babies wants.”</p><p>“MOTHER OF BABIES?” Arya suddenly spit her drink, poor Gendry being at the receiving end of it. Her voice was so loud, Jon was almost sure every guest had heard her outburst. “Holy crickets, babies? You’re pregnant? I’m going to be an aunt?!!”</p><p>All heads turn at their direction, Jon’s hand still cradling Dany’s belly. He looks like a kid caught with his hand on a cookie jar. “Why is my family so nosy?” He whispered to her, earning giggles from his wife. He smiled at her apologetically. “So much for keeping it to ourselves.”</p><p>Sansa was suddenly moving in a speed of light towards him and immediately hit him in the shoulders when she reached them, “You plan to keep it from us?”</p><p>“Why, Jon? I will be the coolest aunt, you know it.” Arya argued. “Surely, you aren’t going to hide your babies from us.” She huffed.</p><p>“Dany and I want some peace and quiet and now look at you all.” He chuckled while Dany is still giggling beside him. She squeezed his hand, letting him know <em>it’s okay.</em> “This is exactly we wanted to keep it hush hush for a bit.”</p><p>Dany laughed at them, shooting Missy an apologetic smile as well for not telling her sooner. “Well, cat’s out of the bag, so… Yeah, we’re having baby. Just one baby for now, Arya, not babies.” Dany chuckled. “And yes, you’re going to be a cool aunt.”</p><p>“I told you!” Arya smirked at Jon.</p><p>“I knew it! I’m so happy for you, D.” Missy went to hug Dany, “Milly would finally have a playmate. How far along?”</p><p>“Three weeks. I just wanted to savor it for a moment.”</p><p>“I’m really happy for you, really. You deserve this more than anyone, after everything you’ve been through.”</p><p>“And we’re not talking about sad things, are we now, honey?” Grey suddenly quipped in, taking Missy by the waist.</p><p>Before they know it, Grey and the rest of the men have taken up their glasses, raising it in the air and tilting it to his and Dany’s direction. “To the newlyweds!”</p><p>“To the newlyweds!” The crowd roared.              </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>“No, Ghost, stay still.” He heard a little voice ordered their fluffy white dog from inside the house. Their house with the red door is now decorated with lights in preparation for Christmas. By the door, four bright red socks are hanging.</p><p>Jon left his office early and had decided to go straight home. As co-founder/co-owner of Starks and Snow Co., he can opt to work from home which means he gets to take care of the kids. But there was an important client meeting today that he had gone to, thank the gods it ended early. He would’ve waited for his wife but said wife told him he go home early to see the kids instead, let Sansa off the hook for her dinner date tonight. <em>“It’s not too late for your sister to snatch a boyfriend before Christmas”, she told him.</em></p><p>“Ghostie, now breathe deeply.” The small voice said again and Jon couldn’t help but wonder what their little dragonwolf is doing to poor Ghost this time. “Very good, Ghostieeee.” He chuckled at the nickname. He could almost see poor Ghost rolling his eyes when she treats him like a small poodle when he’s bigger than her. Deep down though, Jon knows <em>Ghostie</em> is a softie for her, just as Jon is.  </p><p>When he opened the door, he was completely horrified. Their white fluffy big dog is covered in tissues and what it looks like colored pens, <em>they were red.</em></p><p>“Rhaella Lyanna Targaryen Snow, just what is it you’re doing?”</p><p>The small girl with silver curls turned to him, her gray eyes widening at the sight of him, then a laugh escaped her before she came running towards his direction, totally unafraid or oblivious of the consequences of her actions. “Papa!”</p><p>He caught her as she jumped into his waiting arms, forgetting for a minute the mess around the house. “Auntie Sansa said you will be late.”</p><p>He tapped the tip of her nose, making her scrunch it, <em>gods she’s so adorable. </em></p><p>“Well, Auntie Sansa has a date. And I couldn’t wait to see you, my little dragonwolf.”</p><p>She wrapped her little arms around his neck before looking behind him, probably expecting her mother as well. “But where’s mama?”</p><p>“Ah, she’ll be here soon. Just getting your favorite ice cream.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Really.” He said and their little girl giggled. “Now, what is it you’re doing, huh?”</p><p>She wiggled out of his arms, when her feet touched the ground; she ran up to her little “suitcase” and took out a few bandages, toys of course. “Papa, we’re playing doctors.”</p><p>She raised the toy stethoscope from the couch and showed it to him before placing it in her neck and placing it properly on her ears. “See, I’m like Mama.”</p><p>He should be reprimanding her for causing chaos in the house but he couldn’t help the smile forming on his lips. How could he get mad when she’s doing these cute little things and showing him her little stethoscope and pretending to hear his heartbeat? Schooling his features, he said with an authoritarian voice, “Yes, but you can do all that without wrapping Ghost up and putting red markers all over him.” Ghost whined, as if saying he agrees.</p><p>“But, why would Ghost see a doctor if he’s not sick? It’s just pretend, Papa. He’s not really sick.”</p><p>“Well, honey, people see doctors even if they aren’t sick.”</p><p>“But why?”</p><p>He scratched the back of his neck, children always have a lot of questions and their darling little girl has the most. Jon might be biased but Rhae is the brightest kid of them all, asking him questions he never had answers to sometimes. “Well, you see…”</p><p>Saved by the bell, the front door open to reveal his gorgeous wife. “Mama!” Their darling daughter dashed off to the door, clutching her mother’s waist. His wife smiled down at Rhae, peppering her little face with kisses before she turned to smile at him, and ultimately saw the mess their four-year old made.</p><p>“Oh my.”</p><p>“Mama, look. I’m like you.” She raised the toy stethoscope for her mother to see and he can see Dany’s heart melting, battling with herself to reprimand Rhae or tickle her needlessly. The later won, it always wins.</p><p>“Mama, stop. It-…” Rhae laughed uncontrollably, prompting Sansa to go down the stairs, carrying a wiggling Aemon. Her eyes widening at Ghost and the couch’s state tells Jon she hasn’t seen the havoc her niece had created.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, I was changing his diaper. I was gone five seconds, really.”</p><p>“It’s alright, Sans. Don’t worry about it.” He told her, still hearing Rhae’s chuckles in the background asking her mother to <em>stop the tickles</em>.</p><p>Rhae had finally calmed a bit from all the laughing she was doing. Dany then turned semi-serious, looking at their little girl. “You need not put tissues all over Ghost, nor put red markers on him, Rhae.”</p><p>“But we were playing doctors, Mama.”</p><p>“Yes, but you can play that without turning Ghost into a mummy, okay?”</p><p>Rhae giggled, while Ghost huffed, clearly waiting for someone, <em>anyone, </em>to put him out of his misery and remove all the tissues and tapes on his furry body.</p><p>“Okay, mama.” She smiled.</p><p>“Good. Now, go get the tissues off of him then you get to eat ice cream.”</p><p>“Really, mama?”</p><p>“Yes, but only after dinner. Okay?”</p><p>“Aye aye.”  </p><p>Rhae scurried towards Ghost and started removing the tissues. They laughed at Rhae, she had heard Jon using the word and had taken to use it and repeat it twice, <em>like the pirate from spongebob, papa, </em>she would say.</p><p>Sansa greeted them both before handing Aemon to Dany, who immediately coos at their baby boy. “You missed Mama, huh? Didn’t you?” Aemon’s gleeful giggles soon filled the room.</p><p>They both thanked Sansa for watching over the kids. Sansa muttered something about it not being a problem as she adores her niece and nephew even if they can turn a giant white dog into a hen. They had a few good laughs about Rhae’s antics all throughout the day before Sansa bid them goodbye.  </p><p>Dany had playfully shoved her good sister out of the door, “Go get your date.”</p><p>Rolling her eyes at her, she chuckled, “Alright, I’m going.” She looked back at him and the kids once again, waving, “See you all at Christmas eve.”</p><p>“Bye bye, Auntie.”  </p><p>Rhae appeared back at her side, with Ghost following behind her. Jon could still see paper tape and tissues on their fluffy giant, and the red markers taking its toll on his white coat. “Mama! Can I open my presents?” She asked, giving her mom the best puppy eyes. Thank gods she asked Dany, Jon wasn’t sure he could say no to that face. She looks so much like her mother when she does that.</p><p>Handling Aemon to him, Dany crouch down so she’s eye level with their daughter, “Baby, it isn’t Christmas yet. Remember, we open them during Christmas eve?”</p><p>She nodded but pouted still, “How many more days, mama?”</p><p>“Three.”</p><p>Counting on her fingers, she folded her pinky and ring finger, and then raised her hand, “Fweee? That’s too far, mama.”  </p><p>Dany couldn’t help but giggle at Rhae, he too was watching, rather amused at their adorable little girl. Aemon was mumbling something akin to the words three, blowing raspberries at the side of his face. Jon cleared his throat, “You did promise your cousins and Milly you’ll open the gifts together, did you not?”</p><p>She thought for a second before nodding her head, “Okay, Papa.”</p><p>Just then, the TV started playing ‘Last Christmas’, and Rhae immediately ran shouting something about getting her pink mic. Soon, she was dancing and singing along. Since the calendar hit November, Rhae had been begging them to play Christmas songs every day. Even little Aemon is wiggling his little toes as his big sister belts out the chorus, since she really just makes up most of the lyrics of the songs. Dany have called out to them, saying it’s dinner time already.</p><p>Once the song was over, Rhae ran up to him, catching-her breath.</p><p>“Papa, Milly said she has a boyfriend.”</p><p><em>Oh gods, </em>Jon thought. Is this the part where their sweet little girl will ask him is she could have a boyfriend too? She’s four, Jon could not handle it. He thinks he won’t be able to handle it even if she turns thirty.</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>Dany popped into the conversation, smiling, “No, honey. Milly is not allowed to have a boyfriend, her mama will be angry.”</p><p>Nervously, he asked, “And what about you, Rhae?”</p><p>She frowned, making gagging sounds. “No, boys are gross, Papa.” <em>Thank gods, </em>Jon thought. He hopes that will always be her thoughts about boys. At least for a little while, his poor heart could not handle the thought of her little girl dating a boy.</p><p>His wife laughed, shooting him a sly grin, “Your Papa is a boy, and Aemon.”</p><p>Popping the orange into her mouth, she mumbles, “Aemon is gross when he poops on his diaper. Papa is gross when he runs and smells.”</p><p>“I do not smell.”</p><p>“When you’re all sweaty, it’s gross, Papa.”</p><p>“Mama goes running too, how is she not gross?”</p><p>Dany stuck her tongue out to him, letting him know he’ll never win this conversation. Rhae moved closer to Dany, sniffing her, it made them all laugh.</p><p>“Mama always smells nice. Like strawberries and lemons.”</p><p>“Fair point.” He conceded. “But we do not smell, do we, Aemon?” He cooed at him.</p><p>Just then, Aemon had toppled the bowl, making its contents spill on his shirt and pants. “Oh come on, you’re not helping our case here, Aem.”</p><p>Rhae laughed, picking the bananas from his shirt to put it on the table. Aemon reached out for the bananas left on his shirt and put them on his mouth. “Gross!” Rhae yelled.</p><p> </p><p>They tucked the kids to bed after cleaning them up, Rhae kept asking for a Christmas lullaby but Jon could not think of any, so she made him do the chicken dance instead. Christmas is just in a few days bit Jon could not help but think that he had been blessed all year long, all four years long actually since he had married Dany.</p><p>After their wedding, he insisted she take a little break to sail with him. Rhae came into their lives, all red and screaming. She was so beautiful and tiny. Jon had loved Dany more. When Aemon came, he loved her more. Every day, he seems to do so.</p><p>Now, watching her as she brushes Rhae’s hair for bed with Aemon sitting on her lap trying to get her attention as well, Jon knew he could not ask or need for anything more. She catches him looking at her, she smiled at him, cocking her head, and she asked, “What?”</p><p>He shook his head, smiling softly. “I love you.”</p><p>Her eyes softened, "I love you too."</p><p>Rhae jumped on the bed, "And me?"</p><p>"Yes, and you too."</p><p>He moved to press a kiss on Dany and Rhae's heads, then Aemon's. "And you."</p><p>Rhae squealed when he tugged all three of them into a huge hug. </p><p>"Best gifts ever." He whispered. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I would have ended it at the wedding so it goes back full-circle but couldn't help but write about the dragonwolves. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>